1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foodstuff packaging, in particular to forms of packaging that enhance the shelf life of the foodstuffs contained therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The shelf life of foodstuffs is limited by the onset of deterioration processes, the result of which is wastage and loss of revenue for foodstuff retailers. Extension of existing shelf lifes, even by a day or so, would result in a substantial reduction in such wastage. This is particularly true for perishables, such as fruit and vegetables, where the shelf lifes are inherently rather short.